


The wet dream before Christmas - Thor

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Wall Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are quotes from the movies.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, wavering on her feet as she saw Thor, dressed in regular clothes, sitting on the chair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt under a thigh length dark red coat with black pants.

Holly cleared her throat as she walked to him. “Thor? Can I...help you?” she asked.

“My Lady! You are awake! I wish for some sustenance, maybe some of that delicious elixir you call coffee!” he grinned, standing up before her.

Taking a few steps back, his stance impressing her, Holly nodded. “Sure, I can...do that!” she stammered. She noticed how much the t-shirt was stretched on his torso and had to hold back a groan when he stretched, hearing him say that he was a bit confined in that chair. She licked her lips and her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. “I’ll be just a minute."

Holly quickly went to the kitchen and as quickly as she could, she fixed them breakfast while the coffee brewed. When she brought the tray full of goods in the living room, Thor had sat back down and he smiled when she sat on the ottoman, keeping the tray on her lap. They ate in silence while Holly tried to check him out subtly but when she heard Thor laugh, she knew she had been caught. “I’m so sorry,” she murmured. “You’re just…”

“In your living room?” he chuckled.

Holly nodded but all she wanted to say was that he was so fucking hot! She thought best to keep it to herself and kept nibbling on the muffin she held in her hand while Thor chowed down more than half of what she had brought. He glanced, raising his eyebrow. “You should eat more, my Lady. You Midgardians are so delicate.”

“Not as much as you’d think, god of Thunder,” Holly replied, staring at him.

“Oh you mean to tell me you can take on beasts and monsters, soldiers and villains with that frail body of yours?” he asked.

Holly squinted her eyes, carefully thinking about her answer. “I can take you,” she grinned.

Thor’s jaw dropped and Holly stood quickly, bringing back the tray in the kitchen to hide her red cheeks. When she came back, he was standing in the middle of the living room, his hands clasped behind his back. He was the epitome of handsomeness, his muscular body taking a stance. He saw her coming in and turned to her, his eyes darkened by a lust she had never seen. “You think you can take me on, Holly?” he asked.

Holly nodded, biting her lip. “Should I prove it to you?” she replied quickly. Thor stalked closer as he shed his coat, throwing it on the couch, and cupped her face with his large hands, slowly pushing her against the wall.

“I’d like to see that happen, yes!” he mumbled before kissing her roughly. Holly whined as she put her hands against his chest, bracing herself as she responded to him. She gripped his hair and it felt just as she had imagined, soft to the touch. She tugged on it, making Thor growl and he bent down, sliding his hands along her ass, propping her up against the wall. He held her there before as Holly hauled off his t-shirt, chuckling as she whimpered while running her hands all along his chest.

“Woooow! Are you as powerful as you look?” she asked.

” _You’ll know soon enough_ , my Lady,” Thor murmured as he grinded against her, his hard cock pressing into Holly’s bare pussy. She untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders, Thor moving her off the wall only for a moment. He licked his lips when he saw her hard nipples and had to lean down to snatch one up in his mouth. He suckled on in, Holly arching as much to help him as her body reacted in pleasure.

“Fuuuuck, yes!” she hissed, her hands clasped behind his back. “Don’t stop!” she begged him.

Thor growled and leveled his eyes with her. “Undo my trousers. Now, Holly!” he commanded her.

Holly shuddered, having never imagined Thor to be so commanding. She reached between their bodies, clenching her thighs around him, and quickly opened his pants, revealing a massive cock at full mast. She couldn’t help herself and she stroked him, her small hand unable to close around his shaft. Thor hissed and raised himself up, his hands gripping her ass. He ran one up her back, then along her shoulder and collarbone, only to trace his fingers between her breasts. Holly whimpered, looking at him. “I...Thor...please!” she begged, feeling her cunt throbbing.

Thor gripped her thighs, spreading her legs a little wider while Holly placed him at her entrance. He grinned and leaned in her ear. “Hold on, little Midgardian!”, he whispered before plunging into her. Holly’s body arched into him as she cried out, feeling him bottom out on the first thrust. He slipped one large hand under her ass, the other going up to her hair, gripping it as he slammed himself in and out.

“OH FUCK YES! MORE!” Holly screamed, her hands going to his shoulders. She raked her nails on him, her hips rolling fast to meet his thrusts. She was unable to keep his pace, Thor pounding hard into her, his hand tugging on her hair.

“So tough for such small features,” he chuckled.

“MORE! Touch me, Thor, please!” Holly begged, her eyes rolling back.

Thor tightened his grip on her hair, grinning. “ _And will that satisfy you_?” he asked.

Holly fisted her hand and punched his shoulder. “YEEEEES!!” she rasped, a low growl rising from her chest.

“Very well, my Lady,” Thor conceded. He leaned in, burying his face in her neck, licking the tender skin as he rammed in and out, his fingers reaching between them to thrum against her swollen clit. It was enough to push Holly over the edge and she screamed out so loud that she was sure she had awakened all of Asgard. She clenched her thighs around him while Thor kept thrusting through her orgasm, reaching his own climax. “So tight, little Midgardian, but so welcoming for a god!”, he groaned before spilling himself. He grunted one last time when he thrust hard, then slowed down, his breathing calm.

Holly felt so full with him inside of her that she didn’t want Thor to move. Like he had heard her, he held her tight against him, stepped out of his pants and slowly carried her up the stairs. She showed him the way to her bedroom and he laid her down on the bed, only then pulling out of her. She yawned and giggled, Thor smiling. “You might be good enough to take me on, but you are still tired, Holly. Rest now. We will continue later,” he grinned.

Holly smiled and reached for her phone. Ivy needed to know she’d be a little late, entertaining the god of Thunder.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

  
She put the phone back down on the night table and turned to Thor, nestling against his muscular chest, falling asleep quickly in his warmth.


End file.
